brothers in death
by Sam O'toole
Summary: love and courage and an asshole Lothor. please guys let me know what you think
1. death of a brother

Chapter one: a brother's death

My younger brother Blake and I have been power rangers since he was 15 and I 17 we're now 20 and 22. Our parents died a month before we went to the thunder academy. Our parents were murdered by the horrible alien named Lothor. He's the only person I'm terrified of. Blake's girlfriend Tori is the blue water ranger. I'm the crimson thunder ranger and Blake is the navy thunder ranger. Lothor is after us because of our powers and I'm determined never to let him hurt Blake. Blake and I motocross which takes up a lot of our time and when we're not motocrossing he's always spending time with Tori at the beach. I have my girlfriend named Skye who is the sweetest person I know and she's also a power ranger with the power rangers dino thunder she is the red ranger. She normally comes to my races and it's always a joy to see her. She's not into any kind of sports I mean unless you could count cheerleading and color guard but having her come to my motocrosses it makes me feel very special.

Our sensei is Tori's father I don't think he really likes Tori dating she's only almost 18. The scary thing is that Lothor had kidnapped me and Hunter and held us captive for 4 years erasing our minds and turning us into evil which is something we're obviously not now. I love my little brother and I don't want anything to happen to him. On a stormy day I found Blake crying out in the rain and I walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He said "Hunter, Lothor is going to kill me I can feel it. I will die protecting the ones I love most you and Tori. I can't let something happen to either of you." I said "I won't let him kill you. You are my little brother I promised mom and dad that I would protect you." Blake said "you can't change fate. I'm supposed to die I know I am. I'm not afraid to die." I felt horrible knowing that Blake would never lie to me, and then it hit me Lothor promised to kill Blake if we left.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache after having a horrible dream Blake was gunned down by Lothor and no matter what I did he died in my arms. I was terrified when I saw that Blake and Tori were gone Blake had left me a note that said

"Hunter, me and Tori went to the beach, didn't want to wake you up. If you need anything give me or Tori's phone a buzz.

Blake

I was about to go back to sleep when suddenly my cell phone started ringing I looked at the screen and saw Tori's number and answered it. Tori sounded frantic when she said "Hunter, Lothor is at the beach he and Blake are fighting. Oh god no!" the line went dead. I screamed "thunder storm ranger form!" and used my ninja streak to get to the beach. I saw Tori and ran over to her she clung to me and said that Lothor had taken Blake back to his ship. I knew exactly where the ship was and immediately ninja streaked to it. I was shocked at what I found Mara and Capri were laying on the ground and when they saw me they said "Crimson ranger help us please." I told them that I'd be back for them and went to find Blake screaming his name every few minutes. I looked in every one of the cells on the damned ship and still couldn't find my baby brother. I grew more and more terrified each second. I heard the sounds of a struggle and grabbed my crimson blaster and ran towards where the sounds were coming from. I found Blake and Lothor fighting over the gun and when Blake saw me he yelled "Hunter!" I was horrified when I saw Lothor kick Blake off of him and grabbed the gun and when Blake stood up Lothor fired hitting Blake in the chest Blake screamed I tried running towards him when I realized I couldn't move. Lothor walked closer to Blake who seemed frozen as well and shot him in the stomach and head. Blake threw up blood and Lothor violently pistol whipped Blake in the head before walking around Blake and shooting him in the back. Then whatever had frozen us in place as gone and Blake crumpled to the ground. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

When I reached Blake he was barely clinging to life. I picked him up and ninja streaked back to the beach. When we got there Blake coughed up huge amount of blood all over my ranger suit I didn't care all that mattered to me was trying to keep Blake alive. Blake barely opened his eyes and choked out "Hunter… where's …. Tori?" before violently coughing up even more blood. I had never seen somebody lose so much blood and still be alive tears were streaming down my face as I watched my baby brother struggle just to breathe. It started storming and reminded me of the night that Blake was adopted by our parents. I said "hang in there I'm going to get us out of this rain." Blake winced and said "no I want to stay out here its soothing me." I demorphed and pulled my jacket off when I saw that Blake was shivering and gently put it on him. Blake smiled weakly and his eyes started to close. I shook Blake until his eyes opened and said "Blake you can't fall asleep you'll die if you do." Blake said "I'm so tired Hunter and I hurt so badly. I'm so cold." I held my brother closer to my body trying to keep my own shivering under control. I knew that there was no hope for Blake and I knew that he was going to die. Blake kept moaning which shattered my already broken heart. He was suffering and there was nothing I could do for him. A sob tore through my chest and Blake said "Hunter don't cry for me soon I won't be in pain anymore." He coughed up more blood we were both covered in blood and I didn't care. The one thing that meant everything to me was dying in my arms just like in my dream. I looked down at Blake and noticed that he was crying too and I wiped his tears away. Blake said "promise me you will protect Tori, give her my morpher tell her that I love her. I love you bro." before his eyes shut a single tear rolled down his face his chest rose in a violent convulsion and then he went completely limp. I screamed as Blake took his final breath a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a massive crack of thunder. I saw a figure running through the rain and heard a scream as someone stabbed me through my throat.


	2. survival of crimson

Chapter two: survival of crimson.

"No!" I heard Skye scream as the blade went through my throat whoever attacked me yanked the blade out of my throat roughly. I couldn't breathe my vision was growing black and fear coursed through my veins. I still clung to my little brother who was ice cold. Skye ran over to me and held me in her arms. I tried telling her that I loved her but I found that I couldn't talk. I kept looking at Blake's body still in my arms hoping Skye would get what I was trying to imply and that was to take Blake home. She must have got the cue and she picked Blake up and ran away. As I watched her go I knew I was close to death. Every little movement hurt horribly and my throat burned like hell. I couldn't see much of anything anymore I moaned loudly. I heard someone walking towards me and I hoped that it was Skye but I could only see a vague outline. It wasn't until I heard their voice that I relaxed. Skye collapsed next to me and held me she kissed me but I had no energy to kiss back. I struggled to take my morpher off of my wrist and handed it to Skye and she nodded tears in her eyes. I could feel my heart slowing down I knew that my time had come. I looked into Skye's eyes and mouthed "I love you." Before my heart gave out.

Skye's pov.

As I was running towards Hunter I saw someone appear behind him. I screamed "no!" as the person stabbed my beloved Hunter through the throat and then yanked it out. He was holding something in his arms and as I got closer I saw that it was Blake I knelt before Hunter and touched Blake shocked at how cold he was. Then I saw the bullet wounds. I knew he was dead. I turned my attention back to Hunter who was dying he kept trying to breathe which broke my heart. He kept looking down at Blake's body and then would look back at me and I finally got what he was trying to say I gently picked up Blake and ran with him back to ninja ops. As I was running back towards the beach I thought about the day that I met Hunter I had ran into him at Storm chargers the motocross shop where he works looking for new clothes. It had been a terribly stormy day much like today. I came back to where I had left Hunter and saw that his condition was much worse I gently held him close to me when I saw he was shaking. I could feel his heartbeat slowing down and I kissed him. I watched as he struggled to take his morpher off of his wrist and handed it to me. I could see the light fading in his dark blue eyes and I started sobbing. He mouthed "I love you." And died in my arms. I let out a pained shriek I couldn't believe I had just lost the love of my life. I picked him up and ran with him back to ninja ops. I ran through the waterfall doorway. Everyone was staring at me as I collapsed with Hunter sobbing and trying to catch my breath.

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Hunter and Blake's deaths it's been rough trying to get used to taking orders instead of giving them. I've battled Lothor twice now and never even hurt him. Sensei Wattanabe has Hunter and Blake on what is called cryogenic life support with hopes that sometime in the future they'll get better and live. Sensei doesn't think Hunter would be able to walk let alone fight with the injury he sustained. The only way to really prevent Hunter from permanent paralyzation they would have to make him an android and I don't know if Sensei would be able to do that. Every now and then I'd go into the room where they were kept but I couldn't stay in that room for very long. I'd break down into tears and start hyperventilating. I couldn't believe that Hunter was really gone. Tori was a complete wreck she had seen Blake when I took him back to ninja ops and completely lost it. She had Blake's morpher and dirtbike and whenever she morphed she'd break down. I tried to be strong knowing that any day could be my last. I went on a walk and left a note saying

To anyone this may concern

I took Hunter's dirtbike and am going for a ride I'll be back in a few hours.

Skye

I left it on my bed and went out to the shed where Hunter and Blake's dirtbikes were and put on Hunter's protective gear and his racing jersey and his helmet. I started the dirtbike up and got on it. I rode as fast as I could away from there. Tears stinging my eyes. Hunter never did anything to anyone I couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill him. He was so kind and loving. He could come off as rude at times but that's just the way his personality is especially if he doesn't know you. He would never hurt anyone. It terrified me to no end knowing that Hunter's killer was still out there. I rode up the beach and suddenly something crashed into the bike throwing me off. I got up and turned around seeing nothing I yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" I heard someone laughing I looked up and saw chubo. He looked at me and said "I thought my master killed you." I said in my best imitation of Hunter's voice "well you can't keep a good ninja down. Tired of being Lothor's lackey yet?" Chubo was enraged and charged at me I easily sidestepped him and grabbed my ninja staff. I said "you've messed with the wrong family." I stabbed Chubo who disappeared.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. colors of a traitor

Chapter 3 colors of a traitor

You never know what the saying "you never know what pain is like until you lose the one you love the most" means until it happens to you. Hunter's death has changed me and I'm a lot more emotional now. I'm not as experienced as the others are and it really shows when we're fighting. The samurai fighting style isn't exactly easy when you're just now starting out. I'm used to mma style fighting that the dino thunder rangers use. I also had to get used to not being the red ranger which was really hard for me. At first I would try to be the boss and then I'd get reprimanded by Sensei. It was also hard for me being the least experienced of the two thunder rangers. Having Hunter's morpher was a lot worse because he was gone and I had taken his place. Tori is also a complete wreck she has Blake's morpher at least she's a better ranger than I am. I guess I just need to get used to everything now. It's difficult without Hunter here by my side. Hunter was my driving force in everything that I did and now that he's gone I just don't know what to do. It's hard to realize that Hunter may not make it and that if he does he might not even be able to walk.

I looked at the engagement ring Hunter had given me 2 years ago and I started crying knowing that we would probably never get married. Hunter had meant everything to me and I loved him dearly. He was an amazing fiancé and an equally amazing power ranger. I couldn't believe that Lothor killed him. I'd wake up every morning expecting to see him next to me and when I'd fully wake up I'd see that he wasn't there which would break my heart. Sensei would try to comfort me and Tori as much as possible but it never really helped any.

I'm terrified that Lothor will be after me and Tori I know he's been after the power of the thunder rangers for years. I walked into the room where Hunter and Blake were and I walked over to the chamber that Hunter was in. All of a sudden a huge explosion happened and I was knocked out. When I came to I saw Lothor standing and I screamed. Tori came running and when she saw Lothor she looked at me and we yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" I ran at Lothor and tried slashing him when Tori jumped in front of him and canceled my attack. I screamed "Tori what the hell do you think you're doing?" She said "Lothor has promised me that he can bring back Blake. He can bring back Hunter too. Navy is the new evil. Join us Skye and Hunter will be alive and Lothor knows a way to keep him from being paralyzed without turning him into a half robot half human." Lothor said "she's right I can save your pathetic fiancé. He doesn't have to be turned into an android I promise." I said "you will never get me to turn on my friends! Tori if you were smart you'd do the same." Tori screamed "do you not want Hunter to be saved and not have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? Weren't you telling me the week before he was killed that you both wanted children?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Tori was actually turning on the rangers so that she may have a chance to save Blake when really Lothor would probably kill them both. I crouched into a fighting stance and Tori did the same I threw a spinning roundhouse kick which caught Tori completely by surprise and knocked her over Blake's cryogenic chamber hatred flashed through her eyes. She screamed "you could have knocked out the power to his chamber he's finally starting to get better unlike your mess of a fiancé." She then grabbed me and slammed me into Hunter's chamber and a crack appeared on the surface. I shoved her off of me and put her in a kamora and told her "if you don't stop I will break your arm. Would Blake want you to be doing this?" Tears sprung to Tori's eyes and her aggressiveness ended there. She turned to Lothor and said "the answer is no! I will never turn on my friends no matter what you say!"

Continued in chapter 4


	4. return of thunder

Chapter 4 return of thunder

So it turns out Sensei is able to turn a human into an android. Hunter is able to breathe and do everything a normal human can do it's just his back and neck instead of having bones he has metal and his spinal cord was fused together but has metal bracings on it. Sensei said that Hunter would be able to walk again and be a power ranger. I was so relieved.

One day Lothor attacked the city and Tori and I went to fight him alone and suddenly a new ranger showed up with a thunder staff and I thought "oh god Lothor has a new lackey." But then the ranger stabbed Lothor and when Lothor disappeared he yelled "power down!" My heart skipped a beat that was Hunter's voice! I looked up and saw Hunter I screamed and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck. I sobbed "I thought I lost you." He said "you can't keep a good ranger down. No matter what you do to them." Tori walked up to us and asked "Hunter is Blake awake?" Hunter shook his head no. Tori's knees started to buckle and she let out a sob.

Hunter's pov

I woke up and found myself in some kind of chamber and I found that I could breathe and move my legs I was shocked I thought that when I woke up I'd be paralyzed. I frantically started slamming my palms against the glass and finally the chamber opened when I got out I found a new morpher sitting on a table I grabbed it and yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" I saw that my suit was black as night and I laughed and thought "of course I get all of the dull colors." I saw Tori and Skye fighting Lothor on the command center's monitor and ninja streaked to the city. When I showed up Skye stopped and stared and when I stabbed Lothor I could tell she was shocked when I yelled "power down!" She just stared at me for a few seconds then did the same and ran to me throwing her arms around my neck sobbing "I thought I lost you." I kissed the top of her head and said "you can't keep a good ranger down. No matter what you do them." Tori came up and asked "Hunter is Blake awake?" I shook my head no Tori's knees started to buckle and she let out a sob and I felt sorry for her.

We went back to ninja ops and Tori ran to her room. Skye yawned and told me that she wasn't feeling good and that she wanted to go to sleep I followed her back to our room and watched her lay down.

Continued in chapter 5


	5. desparation

Chapter 5: desperation

When Skye had fallen asleep I kissed her forehead and went to the room where Blake was. I sat down on a chair next to his chamber and put my hand on the ice. Not believing that I had woke up but Blake didn't. I had been stabbed in the throat I should still be fighting for my life and not my baby brother.

I wished that Blake would wake up but judging by the bullet wounds he wasn't healing at all. Tears were rolling down my face I was terrified that I would lose the only family I have other than Skye. Blake even though he was two years younger than me was like a little kid at times and after our parents deaths I had to take care of him. It was awful knowing that I had failed not only Blake but also I had failed my promise to our parents I had promised them that I would look after Blake if anything had ever happened to them and now my brother is dead and hooked up to a damned machine. Tears sprung to my eyes never before had I ever felt so useless and upset. But then again I thought I'd never lose Blake. I heard someone walk in the room and when I looked toward the door Skye was there and she asked if everything was okay. I told her everything that I had been thinking.

Skye wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. She then asked "hey do you want to go ride dirtbikes?" I said "sure I guess." We went out to the shed and Skye threw me my gear and put on Blake's Skye quickly braided her hair before putting on the helmet. She pulled Blake's dirtbike out of the shed and started it I did the same. It felt great being back on my bike. But I started crying Skye and Blake are the same height and seeing her on his bike made her look like him.

We rode to the beach and when we got off of the bikes and took off our helmets I ran over to Skye and tackled her into the sand I held her and told her that I loved her. It was amazing to be able to hold her like I was after what felt to me like eternity. I kissed her forehead and held her close she snuggled closer to me and we stayed like that for a long time. Suddenly fear coursed through my veins as I realized that Skye could be Lothor's new target. I was so scared for my beloved girlfriend. I told her that I'd protect her until I breathed my last and I intend on keeping that promise.

Skye wiggled out of my arms and said playfully "I'll race you back to ninja ops betcha can't beat me." I said "in your dreams babe." I let her get her helmet on and start her dirtbike and then I got my helmet on and said as I was starting my bike "loser gets to sleep on the floor." Skye started laughing and sped off before I even moved an inch. I smiled I love Skye's spitfire temper she's a great girl. I remember the day I asked her to marry me I had just won the blue bay harbor motocross championship and she was celebrating with me when in front of about 30 cameras I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me she said yes and tackled me. I vowed that the wedding would be soon before Lothor came after me again.

When I got back to ninja ops I found Skye waiting for me she said "haha you have to sleep on the floor now." I smiled, Skye always made me feel complete. When we got back into our room I saw something white in the closet. I asked "what's that?" Skye answered "it's my wedding dress." I smiled and said "I think we need to be the first two power rangers to get married." Skye said "as long as it's soon."

Continued in chapter 6


	6. wedding of a lifetime turned nightmare

Chapter 6 wedding of a lifetime. The nightmare continues.

I laughed as I watched Skye run around the ninja ops base getting everything ready we were finally getting married. The wedding isn't for another 2 weeks. But Skye didn't care she wanted everything perfect. I just wish Blake could be my best man instead of my idiot of a best friend Dustin. I felt like I was walking on clouds. I walked in on Skye trying on her wedding dress and Tori threw a high heel at me hitting me in the temple. I rubbed my head and walked out of the room. Dustin walked up to me and said "dude do you not know the pre-wedding rules?" I looked at him and said "what rules?" Dustin laughed and said "you're not supposed to see the wedding gown before the big day." I said "well how in the hell was I supposed to know that I haven't been married before idiot." Dustin laughed and said "chill bro I'm just messing with you."

Another week passed and my nerves were through the freaking roof! Blake's condition seemed to be getting a little better he was breathing now which was good but he wasn't healing as fast as Sensei wanted him to. I hardly get to see hide or tail of my ditzy (in a good way) fiancé she was so busy with the wedding plans. The night before our wedding Skye woke up from a horrible nightmare and I held her as she whimpered. When she was okay enough to talk she said "Hunter I had a dream that I lost you again." I looked at her and said "Skye baby I'll be fine I promise. Now go back to sleep." She did as I said and I laid awake for a little bit thinking about our impending wedding in just a few hours.

We woke up early in the morning to a complete train wreck there was so many people that I couldn't even imagine where they all came from I had at least three different people getting me ready and I didn't know how many were with Skye who was in our room. Sensei was going to be the pastor and he came and said that he had talked to Skye and was just going to see how everything was going. I smiled at him.

Finally I was ushered into the backyard where it was every girl's dream flowers and a crap ton of pink and purple (if you like Justin Bieber). I smiled because I knew it was what Skye wanted and I told her that whatever she wanted was fine by me. When I saw Skye my heart stopped her beautiful long black hair was in an intricate braid covered by a sparkling veil, her dress' train had to have been 10 feet long she looked absolutely amazing. Sensei started speaking and it flew by and then we only had our vows to go Sensei said "do you Hunter Adam Bradley take Skyeler Marie Oliver to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health til death do you part?" I looked at Skye and said "I do." Then he turned to Skye and said "do you Skyeler Marie Oliver take Hunter Adam Bradley to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health til death do you part?" Skye looked at me and said "I do." Then Sensei said I know pronounce you mister and Misses Hunter Bradley you may now kiss the bride." I kissed Skye and everything felt so right. I was finally married to the girl of my dreams.

After the reception I snuck into the room Blake was in and I immediately noticed something was terribly wrong. I ran over to Blake's cryogenic chamber and saw that the oxygen levels in it had dropped and Blake was having a seizure I ran out and desperately screamed for Sensei. I went back to the room and opened the chamber and took Blake out the seizure stopped and he looked terrible I said "Blake you have to wake up." Blake's eyes slowly slid open revealing eyes clouded with pain. Blake coughed up blood and said "Hunter why are you all dressed up?" I said "me and Skye got married buddy." Blake said "that's great. Hunter tell Tori I'm sorry for everything." I said "don't talk like that you're going to be just fine." Blake said "Hunter… I know why I haven't been healing Lothor laced the bullets with a slow acting poison. I'm dying." I was so scared I held Blake close I heard the sound of running footsteps and saw Skye and Tori standing in the doorway Skye was still in her wedding gown. She saw the open chamber and screamed I got up holding Blake and said "Lothor poisoned the bullets he had shot Blake with. We need to get him to Sensei."

I carried him into the reception room where Sensei and a few others were talking and when he saw me he said "Hunter what's going on?" I said before collapsing "Lothor poisoned the bullets he shot Blake with." I blacked out.

Continued in chapter 7


	7. bring me to life

Chapter 7 bring me to life

When I came to Skye was looking at me worried. I shot up but got really dizzy. Skye said "babe. Blake's only got 2-4 days left to live. The poison's attacking his nervous system and his heart. He's not going to be conscious for very long you should go see him. Tori's in there right now but I'm sure she'd love some company she's a complete mess." I got up and practically ran to Blake's room he had an oxygen mask on and was very pale. I sat down on the chair next to Tori and said "hey can I have a little alone time with my brother?" Tori threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight and then got up and left. I said "hey buddy how are you doing?" Blake said "Sensei's trying to find an antidote to the poison. I'd have to go back in the cryogenic chamber. I don't want to its so cold in there. Hey what happened to your neck?"

"Oh shit" I thought. He had seen my scar. I said "Lothor stabbed me through my throat after you died. Went straight through my spinal cord and Sensei has completely redone my neck and back with metal reinforcement. He broke my back too." Blake looked at me and I could see the shock on his face. I hugged my little brother and said "I'll get whatever Sensei needs to save you buddy." Blake looked at me and said "Hunter Lothor has the only antidote and there's close to a 75% that I will die before I get the antidote." I looked at him and said "Blake I will NOT let you die. Not again." Blake said "sometimes these things can't be helped. You have a wife now I don't want her to lose you because of me." I said "Blake I'm going to get you better I promise. Then you and Tori could get married." Blake said with a sad look in his eyes "Hunter… I… forbid… you… from… doing… something… so… stupid." I said "fine I won't go." Blake smiled weakly and I hugged him before I left knowing this could be the last time I saw him.

I ran out to the shed and texted Skye

Skye

I'm sorry for everything that I've caused if I don't make it back I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, I'm going to get the antidote to save Blake, Lothor has it. Please don't follow me I need to do this on my own.

Your loving husband Hunter

I hit the send button and left my phone in the shed. I didn't even bother to put on my gear but I stopped and put on my helmet and dragged my dirtbike out of the shed I started it up and rode towards the beach. I waited for Lothor to come and when he did I took off my helmet and glared at him. I said "Lothor give me the antidote to the poison you used on Blake!" Lothor chuckled and said "I have no clue what you're talking about I must seriously be tripping or something weren't you supposed to be dead?" I said "you've messed with the wrong family now either you tell me where it is or I will force you to face the wrath of my new powers!" Lothor looked pleased and said "hahaahaha not the scared little teenager you were when I kidnapped you are you now? Well I'd like to see how you match up against Chubo's newest creation. A giant snail-like creature appeared and I got ready for a fight. I yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" I told Lothor "if I win give me the antidote." Lothor looked at me and said "and if I win?" I said "you can kill me on the spot. But I wouldn't count on that."

I ended up destroying the creature and Lothor threw the antidote at me and I caught it and ran back to my bike and put my helmet on and raced back to ninja ops. I parked my bike in the shed and ran out and into ninja ops. I searched for Sensei and found him in Blake's room. I said "Sensei I have the antidote." I gave it to him and he helped Blake drink it. After drinking it Blake started coughing and I looked at Sensei with concern. Sensei said "it's normal for someone to cough like this after being given an antidote. He'll be fine. In fact I don't think he needs to be put back in the cryogenic chamber. I can close up his wounds and he should be fine." I was elated knowing that I had saved Blake. I hugged my little brother and I felt like everything would be fine.


	8. blue survivor and baby blues

Chapter 8: blue survivor and Baby blues.

A few weeks after Sensei did the surgery on Blake he cleared Blake to do very light training. He wasn't allowed to do a lot especially with the injuries to his head. Skye and I are doing great as well we just found out that she's pregnant which makes me happy but also very scared because if Lothor tries to hurt her that means he could kill the baby. So I vowed that no matter what I would protect my family and yes that includes Blake. I would not let anything happen to Blake. Skye came into our room and flopped onto the bed. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

As the weeks went by Skye went from being very petite to having a small round bump which I loved poking. I was elated knowing that not only was it going to be me and Skye but that now we would have a little baby to take care of. Lothor has attacked the city 3 times now and each time he asks where Skye is and I wouldn't tell him I couldn't jeopardize everything we had together. Two more months passed and Blake finally asked Tori to marry him and went nuts when she said yes.

Skye kept getting bigger and bigger. Turns out we were having twins, a boy and a girl. We couldn't decide on names for the girl but Skye said that she wanted to name the girl Laraya and I wanted to name her Jasmine the boy it wasn't so hard we decided on naming him Matthew Scott Bradley after my father. Finally we decided to name the girl Laraya Jasmine Bradley. As Skye's pregnancy progressed I was so scared that something bad was going to happen to her that I guess I became a bit overprotective.

When Skye's due date was a month away Blake and Tori were getting married. I was Blake's best man and Skye was Tori's bridesmaid. The wedding was beautiful complete with their morphing colors. Tori wore a short dress that was the same color as her ranger suit and Blake's tuxedo was the same color as his ranger suit. After the wedding Skye suddenly went into labor I was terrified. I thought that something was going wrong. Sensei rushed Skye out of the room and I followed him.

We walked into a small yet cozy room and I helped Skye lay on the hospital bed. Sensei said "we need to do a C-section it's the only way to get the babies out safely which means you have to wait outside the room I'm going to get cyber Cam." I walked out of the room and paced the floor waiting for some kind of news. Finally what seemed like forever cyber Cam came out of the room and said "Hunter would you like to see your son and daughter?" I practically jumped out of my skin and followed cyber Cam into the room. I saw Skye holding two little bundles and I walked over to her and saw my precious babies Laraya had my color hair and her mother's eyes Matthew had Skye's hair color and my eyes.

As the weeks went by the babies got bigger and mine and Skye's marriage kept getting stronger. The babies were perfectly healthy which was a blessing. I still continued fighting Lothor whenever the need be. I was NOT going to let anything happen to my family. I didn't care what Lothor did to me. He could kill me again for all I care. My family means everything to me. One night Skye woke up screaming my name which woke the babies up I calmed the babies down at Skye's insistence. When Laraya and Matthew fell asleep I returned to our bed Skye was still freaking out and I held her and asked her "Skye what's wrong sweetheart? What did you dream about?" She said "Hunter I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I had a dream that Lothor gunned you down. I'm scared." I held her and said "baby nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. You trust me don't you." Skye said "Hunter, I trust you it's just my uncle has killed you before I don't want to lose you again especially now that we have two little ones.

When Skye had fallen asleep I snuck out of bed and went down the hall to Blake's room when I got there I saw him standing by the door I asked "can't sleep either?" Blake shook his head. I asked "want to go for a walk?" Blake said "sure anything to get me away from here." We walked outside and down a trail. Blake said "Tori and I got into a fight." I said "what happened?" Blake said "she wants children but I'm worried that since Lothor killed me once that he'd kill me again and she'd be left to raise our child herself. I can't do that to her." I said "I don't know what to tell you Blake." Blake said "I want Tori to be happy but I don't want to hurt her if I die. We know what it's like to pretty much grow up without parents I can't do that to my children. I might just quit being a power ranger if it meant keeping my wife happy." I said "Blake everything will work out just fine."

Continued in chapter 9


	9. one day you'll know

Chapter 9: one day you'll know.

The next few months were awful Blake pretty much quit being a ranger and so did Tori. One day I got a letter saying

The Bradley Family

Tori and I are moving to Ocean Bluff we can't stay in Blue Bay Harbor it's too dangerous.

Especially now that Tori is pregnant I can't risk her getting hurt.

Hope you can come and visit.

With love

Blake, Tori, and little one.

I was shocked that Tori and Blake were moving I tried calling Blake's phone but it was disconnected. I was worried because there had to have been another reason as to why Blake would leave. I knew that Lothor would go after Blake now that we were separated because Blake and I are stronger together. That night while I was watching the news I saw that Ocean Bluff was being attacked by Daishe. I saw six rangers fighting but only one ranger with a different suit design fighting and I immediately knew it was Blake. I left a note for Skye saying.

Skye

Babe I'm sorry but Blake is fighting Daishe alone I have to go to Ocean Bluff to help him.

Please don't follow me. Take care of Laraya and Matthew.

Love forever and always

Hunter

I left it on my pillow and ninja streaked to Ocean Bluff. I had only been there 3 times before for motocross races and went in the direction of the motocross track. I found Blake fighting Daishe and other rangers with him. I knew they were the Jungle Fury power rangers but they were getting beat. I yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" Blake turned and saw me and yelled "Hunter!" Daishe took that opportunity to stab Blake in the stomach. I screamed and ran towards him. I saw a ranger running up and when they got closer I realized with horror that it was Skye she had a new ranger suit and I realized that Sensei made her a thunder warrior ranger. I said "Skye what the hell are you doing? Who's watching Laraya and Matthew?" Skye said "cyber Cam is and I came to help you!" I yelled "you can help me by bringing Blake to Tori." She did as I said and took off. I turned my attention back to Daishe. I fought alongside the other rangers but Daishe was a lot stronger than Lothor.

Finally Daishe retreated and I used the gps phone tracker to find where Skye, Tori, and Blake were turns out they lived only a mile away. I ran to the location and found a horrifying site the home was on fire. I ran into the burning building and found Tori first I rushed her out, then I yelled for her to call 911 while I ran back in. I found Skye and Blake huddled in a corner Blake begged me to leave him and take Skye which I did unwillingly. As I ran back in I heard an explosion and something crashed against my back pinning me I got up and threw the beam off of me and started searching for my little brother. I found him in the middle of the bedroom floor coughing and bleeding badly. I ignored the burning debris falling on me my only goal was to save Blake. I picked him up and rushed him out of the house. The ambulance came and took Blake to the hospital. Tori drove me and Skye back to ninja ops.

The next day I woke up to Skye talking on the phone she looked at me with sadness in her eyes when she hung up I asked "babe who was that and what's going on?" Skye took a deep breath and said "it was Sensei he's bringing Blake back to ninja ops but it's not looking good." Tears started streaming down my face and I punched the wall leaving a hole where I had punched it. I mean seriously after I had just got my brother back he's fighting for his life again. I was so frustrated. Blake didn't deserve any of this. I felt like a complete failure that I couldn't protect my little brother yet again. My life went from great to awful that night seeing Sensei carry in Blake. I collapsed in the hallway. Skye hugged me and helped me back into our room.

The next morning I went to see Blake and when I did I was shocked at the condition he was in. He looked a hell of a lot worse than he did the day before burns covering his arms and face. I walked over to a chair by his bed and said "hey Blake how you feeling?" Blake barely opened his eyes and said "not good at all. This is what I was afraid would happen I'm going to die and leave Tori all alone to raise our baby."

A few hours pass with Blake drifting in and out of consciousness and I left the room. My life was a living hell once again. I heard Laraya crying and practically ran to mine and Skye's room I scooped Laraya out of the crib and held her close I made her a bottle and fed her. I found a note left on Skye's pillow that said

Hunter

I needed some time to myself at the motocross track.

Don't worry I have my phone and morpher with me. Call if you need anything.

Love always

Skye

Tori came in and asked "if you want to go spend some time with Skye I can watch Matthew and Laraya for you." I said "thanks it means a lot to me." I ran out to the shed and put on my gear and dragged my bike out and started it speeding off towards the motocross track. Years ago Blake and I made a trail leading to the track. I saw Skye sitting down on a burm with her helmet off and when I stopped and shut my bike off she looked at me I took my helmet off and tried smoothing my helmet hair. Skye laughed when she saw me doing this and I noticed that her hair was all over the place which made me laugh even more. She tackled me and said "I love how your hair looks after you take your helmet off." I said "thanks I guess." She laughed and everything felt so right when I'm with Skye.

Okay in my opinion the definition of a perfect wife should be Skyeler Marie Bradley. Skye is just so amazing at everything s does especially being a power ranger. I was glad that Skye had decided to go for a ride we really needed the time alone since we couldn't now that we have children. She said "you know I wouldn't trade being a mother of your children for the world. Hunter you are an amazing father." I said "I try to be." Skye looked at me and said "Hunter you're probably going to hate me." I said "I would never hate you. She said "Hunter I'm not Lothor's niece I'm his daughter."


	10. ranger danger and new beginnings

Chapter 10: ranger danger and new beginnings.

I was shocked at what Skye said I couldn't believe that Skye was Lothor's daughter I mean seriously he was totally evil and she was totally not. Skye said "I knew you'd hate me." I said "babe I would never hate you even if you were the daughter of Satan. I love you too much to hate you." She smiled at that and I hugged her. Skye said "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I was too ashamed to tell anyone." I said "Skye everything is going to be just fine. I won't let that bastard hurt you." Skye hugged me and said "thank you Hunter." I smiled and hugged her back.

I knew that life was going to get better because I had my family. But I also knew that Blake would probably have to go back in the cryogenic chamber which I knew that he didn't want to do that. We headed back to ninja ops in a hurry. Sensei had done surgery on Blake and I wanted to see him. After putting my bike in the shed I ran into ninja ops. When I went into Blake's room I saw that he was hooked up to a ventilator and I was scared that I would lose him. Tori came in and when she saw Blake she collapsed.

I left the room and went to mine and Skye's room I heard Skye talking to the other rangers in the control room and I heard her say "I have something to tell you guys." Shane our leader asked "what is it Skye?" Skye said "I'm not Lothor's niece I'm his daughter." Shane said "then you can't be trusted. You shall relinquish your morpher and I will have Sensei take away your twins." I ran into the room fueled by rage and screamed "do you not know what my wife has done for all of you? She's busted her ass. She's proved that she can be trusted time and time again. You shall not take away her morpher or our children. If you have a problem with Skyeler then you have a problem with me. You selfish bastard." Shane shoved me which knocked me into Skye who fell.

I jumped up and threw a spinning kick which connected with Shane's head. I was way beyond pissed at this point. I couldn't believe that Shane had actually threatened to have Sensei take away our children Skye never did anything wrong just because she was Lothor's daughter that doesn't mean she's a horrible person. Shane picked me up and threw me across the room causing me to slam against the far wall and felt a few ribs snap on impact. I got up feeling dizzy and suddenly Shane's hands were around my throat Skye started screaming and I heard Sensei run into the room and yell "Shane what the hell are you doing?" Shane released me and said "did you know that Skye is Lothor's daughter? She should have her morpher taken away and you should also take away her son and daughter. She is far too dangerous." Sensei said "Skyeler has not shown any signs of being dangerous towards anyone. Although one person will lose their morpher and that will be you Shane for attacking another ranger for no reason."

Shane took his morpher off and threw it at Sensei when he walked by Skye he shoved her and yelled "I will get you, you stupid ass bitch!" It took all I had not to go after Shane and kick his dumb ass all over the freaking city. How dare he lay his hands on my wife? Sensei turned and handed Shane's morpher to Skye and said "here dear you've earned it." Skye took off her thunder warrior morpher and handed it to me. Skye and I returned to our room and I held her happy that she was the new red ranger a position that she was used to.

It was at that time that Laraya and Matthew woke up and I went to their crib and picked them up and brought them over to the bed Skye went to make them bottles. When she came back and said "Hunter do you think I'm dangerous?" I said "oh honey no I don't." She smiled and took Matthew and fed him. I loved how great Skye was at being a mother it seemed to come natural to her.


	11. i will not bow

Chapter 11: I will not bow

In order to get a better feeling for this chapter please listen to I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin.

I smiled as I watched Skye with Matthew the red ranger morpher shining on her wrist. I couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Not only is Skye the most beautiful girl she's the sweetest as well. It was then that I felt the searing pain from my broken ribs I gasped and Skye grabbed Laraya and I went into Sensei's room.

When Sensei saw me clutching my ribs he said "hang on I'm going to get some medical tape. When he came back he tried to wrap my ribs as tight as he could without hurting me which was hard. When he was done I walked back to mine and Skye's room. I practically crawled into bed and gently wrapped my arms around Skye's sleeping form. She stirred slightly which sent pain like fire through my injured chest. I thought "oh boy this is going to be one hell of a night." I could barely breathe through all of the pain I was going through. The next morning I woke up to no Skye I immediately freaked out and shot up which was a very bad idea pain scorched through my chest.

I cried out in pain and felt hands on my shoulders holding me down. I opened my eyes and saw Skye. She said "Hunter you have a really high fever it's 103.8. Sensei doesn't know what it's from." I looked at her and thought "oh shit the burns on my back must be infected because I did not get them checked. She started taking off my shirt and said "oh God." I passed out when she touched the skin. When I woke up I was in a white room and hooked up to an IV. I heard Sensei speaking to Dustin and Tori. Sensei said "Lothor took Skye and the twins when Skye went for a walk with them. We can't let Hunter know." I was terrified I couldn't believe that Lothor took my family. I yanked out the IV needle and jumped out of bed ignoring the pain.

I ninja streaked to Lothor's ship and yelled "Lothor you bastard where the hell are you?" Shane popped up and smiled and said "what am I not good enough?" Shane then threw me against a wall and pulled out a knife and placed it against my neck digging in deep enough that a small trickle of blood ran down the blade. I kicked Shane away from me giving me enough time to yell "ninja storm thunder warrior form!" Shane laughed and said "Hunter I know you are weak from infection you are a dumbass." I said "no matter what you do to me I will not bow Shane. Let my family go now!" Shane said "master Lothor is spending quality time with his daughter and grandchildren." I knocked Shane out with a dropkick.

I ran toward the area where the prison cells were and heard Skye pleading with her father. I screamed her name and ran into the room I heard the voices coming from. When Skye saw me she yelled "Hunter!" Lothor smiled and said "guess who came to join the party." I said "the only party I'll be joining is the one at your funeral. You sick son of a bitch!" Lothor walked around Skye and kicked me sending me crashing into a table more of my ribs snapping. Skye screamed as her father jumped on top of me and started choking me it was then that I saw that Skye was handcuffed to a chair. I was terrified Lothor stomped on my chest making me scream. I tried throwing him off of me but his hold on my throat tightened. Lothor said "I want to see your face when I kill you." He yanked off my helmet and stomped on my chest even more I let out a choked scream. I heard the sound of splintering wood and felt my ribs break even more as Skye threw Lothor off of me. I coughed out "Skye take Matthew and Laraya home go now before it's too late I'll hold him off." She did as I said and I went back to attacking Lothor suddenly I felt like I was frozen once again and Lothor continued to choke me. I felt myself dying my world was going black and I thought of the song I will not bow by breaking Benjamin and I knew that I had failed my family before I blacked out.

Skye's pov

After leaving the babies with Tori I ninja streaked back to my father's ship and what I saw horrified me Hunter was in a crumpled heap I placed a smoke bomb and grabbed Hunter and ninja streaked back home. Sensei took one look at Hunter and I knew that it was bad. I couldn't believe the injuries Hunter sustained at my father's hands. I was so scared I honestly thought I'd lose my husband. Sensei immediately did x-rays on Hunter's chest and he said "honestly I don't know how he survived his ribcage is almost completely crushed.


	12. headstrong

Chapter 12: headstrong.

To get a better understanding for the title of this chapter please listen to headstrong by trapt

I felt like throwing up seeing the massive bruising on Hunter's chest. It was bad I couldn't believe the brutality Hunter allowed himself to go through. Sensei even said that he had never seen such a badly damaged ribcage. Sensei also said that more than likely he would have to put metal in his chest as well. Hunter's throat was almost crushed as well and according to Sensei it was swelling and Hunter had to be put on a ventilator and on life support. I thought it was entirely my fault he was like this and that I was a horrible wife.

I vowed that one day I would defeat my father no matter what and I will never give up until that was done. Hunter didn't deserve any of this. I just prayed that Hunter would be okay. I thought back to my childhood and remembered growing up on my father's ship and being treated like a slave while my cousins Mara and Capri were treated like princesses. I remembered all of the times when I had run away and Chubo would find me and bring me back. I remembered one night in particular when my father brought in a young boy and turned him into the monster Zurgane. I tried killing him that night and my father flipped his lid and disowned me.

I went to Ocean Bluff as a young girl and wandered the streets for a few days when my adopted father Tommy Oliver found me and took me to his house. I told him that my parents had died in a car crash I couldn't bear to let anyone know who my father was. I was terrified but then I was enrolled in school and met Kira, Ethan, and Connor who would later become my teammates.

A year before I met Hunter, we were fighting Mezagog and Connor the red ranger before me who was Kira's boyfriend jumped in front of Kira and took a fatal blow to the head. Connor suffered for 3 days with a depressed skull fracture. It was then that I was made the dino thunder red ranger. I led my team in defeating many horrible monsters but Mezagog was always one step ahead of my team. Then on June 19th of 2007 I met Hunter at a motocross race that my friend Katie dragged me to in Blue Bay Harbor and I met gorgeous blonde hair blue eyed Hunter it was pretty much love at first sight.

Hunter and I started dating and I kept going to his races he called me his little good luck charm. I met his brother Blake after the second race that I went to. Blake was a lot like Hunter in a way but I liked Hunter a lot more. Although he didn't like it he would come to my color guard and cheerleading competitions. All of the girls on my teams were jealous that I had this hot motocrossing boyfriend. It wasn't like me and Hunter would flaunt our relationship but we did do what normal teenage couples do.

When I saw him on that beach clutching Blake's body I felt like my world shattered and when I saw my father stab him through the throat I felt like I was having a horrible nightmare. That day brought me back to the night that I was forced to watch my father torture and kill my twin brother Dakota because he wasn't evil enough. My father was and still is a horrible man.

I heard the alarm sounding and I ran to the control room and when I saw my father attacking the city I turned the alarm off and ninja streaked to the city. I yelled "ninja storm ranger form!" My father laughed and said "hello my precious little bitch of a daughter." I said "you don't deserve to call me your daughter you stupid son of a bitch!" My father said "now is that really how you should talk to your father?" I was seething this monster had practically ruined my life and I hated him for that. I said "I will never back down from you. You don't scare me anymore!"


	13. life's a bitch

Chapter 13: life's a bitch especially when your father is Lothor.

I ran at my father with my blaster ready but he power slammed me. I jumped back up and said "you will not kill me like you did Dakota." My father simply laughed at that and said "I kill whoever I want when I want. If I wanted to kill you I would've done it a long time ago." I was shocked and said "then why haven't you killed me?" My father said "because I could use you, you'd make a better general than Chubo." I said "I would never turn on my friends or my husband. Hunter's been through enough lately because of you!" My father said "fine then I'll have to destroy you!"

I screamed "you will not destroy me because I'm stronger than you. I may be half alien but I know I can beat you. I have my mother's fighting spirit. You killed mine and Dakota's mother!" He laughed and said "yes and I destroyed your pathetic brother and your just like him weak and pathetic I don't know why I didn't kill you the night I killed Dakota. I should have it would've saved me a lot of grief." I said "my brother didn't deserve the hell you put him through we were just kids!" My father laughed which pissed me off.

I heard someone running up to us and saw someone that looked very familiar. Then it hit me and I yelled "Dakota!" He smiled and yelled "S.P.D. emergency!" Our father said "how touching both of you are red rangers. But you both are pathetic and will regret being born." Dakota said "I still have scars from the night you killed me you stupid asshole. I will defeat you with my sister's help!" I couldn't believe that Dakota was alive. My father then disappeared and Dakota turned to me and said "power down." I did the same and hugged him I was so happy to see my brother.

I said "Dakota there's someone you have to meet. Follow me." We went back to ninja ops and went to the room that Hunter was in miraculously he was awake but still hooked up to the ventilator. I said "Dakota this is my husband Hunter. Hunter this is my twin brother Dakota." I'm sure if Hunter could move he'd shake Dakota's hand but Sensei had given him a drug to basically paralyze him. As we left the room Sensei came out of the room that Blake was in and said "Skyeler who's your friend?" I said "Sensei this is my twin brother Dakota. Dakota this is my Sensei." They shook hands and Sensei said "I created a new morpher if you want to join our team." Dakota smiled and said "sure. I lost my team a month ago. It'd be nice to have a new team." Sensei handed him a thunder warrior morpher and Dakota put it on.

I showed my brother to an empty room and said "I have two more surprises for you I went to Tori and Blake's room and she gave me Laraya and Matthew and I walked back to Dakota's room and said "meet my son and daughter Laraya and Matthew." I swear Dakota's mouth dropped to the floor as he said "you're a mother already?" I said "I'm 21 and married yes I have kids." Dakota laughed and took Laraya from me and bounced her on his knee she started laughing and I smiled.

It was great having my brother back. I was so happy. Sensei put metal in Hunter's chest and re did his throat and Hunter was able to be taken off of the ventilator although he was better he wasn't allowed to fight he could only do very light training with me. Tori found out what she was having a little boy and was going to name him Alexander (Alex) Joseph and Blake was slowly getting better. Hunter seemed a lot more depressed and upset with pretty much everything.

Dakota ended up falling for Lilly the manager of Storm Chargers and started dating. Everything seemed to be returning to normal which was a good feeling. Life was amazing now that everything was going back to normal until the hurricane sirens went off.


	14. hurricane warning

Chapter 14: hurricane warning.

When the siren went off everyone flew into a panic. Everyone was running around terrified but Sensei said that ninja ops would be able to stand up to a small hurricane. Fear coursed through my veins from what the news said it was going to be a pretty fierce hurricane. Suddenly Tori went into labor (bad timing to have a baby don't you think?). Sensei and cyber Cam took her into the room that I had the twins in and within 2 hours Sensei came out and said that Tori had Alex.

Hunter was still in a lot of pain I could barely touch him without him crying out which worried me. Dakota had brought Lilly into ninja ops for safety and everyone yelled at him because no one but the power rangers are supposed to know about this place. I gave him a very dirty look and he said "how in the hell was I supposed to know that you couldn't bring non-rangers in?" He did have a point though no one had told him the basic rules.

Back to Hunter's point of view

Skye's idiot brother just brought his girlfriend into freaking ninja ops is he stupid or what? Why am I in so much pain still I thought I'd be healed? Skye tried helping me but every time she'd touch me it hurt so badly I'd cry out. I heard that Tori had the baby and I was happy for her and Blake. I heard the rain pounding on the roof and heard sirens in the distance I was confused we rarely got hurricanes.

I got up and went to Blake's room he was awake and talking to Sensei when Blake saw me he smiled and said "hey Hunter you look like you've been through hell and back." I said "I guess you could say that. Congrats on the baby I'm happy for you buddy." Blake smiled and said "Sensei's going to bring him in here for me." I left the room and found Skye with Dustin talking when she saw me she smiled and motioned for me to sit down beside her. I allowed her to rest her head on my lap the only part of me that didn't hurt and soon she drifted off to sleep. I asked Dustin "are Laraya and Matthew asleep?" He said "yeah."

As the storm raged on outside everyone met in the huge dining hall including Tori and Alex. We kept an eye on the weather channel as the hurricane made landfall. It soon became a category 3 hurricane. I was worried that the hurricane would get worse. Blake was holding Alex and Tori was in a hospital bed still recovering from giving birth to little Alex.

Everyone seemed on edge knowing that the hurricane was getting worse and worse. The storm strengthened into a category 4 hurricane and that's when freak out mode started. The hurricane raged on outside and we heard something crash against the waterfall doorway. Everyone jumped and Skye screamed. Lilly started freaking out while Dakota tried comforting her.

Skye dragged Dakota to a corner near me and I heard her say "Dakota how in the hell did you survive father's attack?" Dakota said "I didn't Doggie Krueger brought me back to life he was the head of the S.P.D. power rangers. He made me the S.P.D. red ranger after Scott was murdered. Then about two years later my whole ranger team was killed during our last battle. I was the only one left standing when the monster exploded killing my team."

I was shocked I mean how could a whole ranger team be wiped out just like that. Skye finished talking and came back over to me and laid back down Laraya and Matthew were in a crib next to the couch we were on.

Continued in chapter 15


	15. whispers in the dark

Chapter 15: whispers in the dark.

To get a better understanding of this chapter please listen to whispers in the dark by skillet.

Suddenly the power went out and I freaked out now we don't have any clue on how the hurricane was going or if it was growing stronger. You could almost smell the fear in the room. Suddenly the sirens went off and the power came back on that's when I blacked out.

I woke up to seeing Skye curled into a tight ball I tried wrapping my arms around her and she shrank away. I was worried but she woke up and she said "babe is Dakota still here?" I got up and went into the only spare room in ninja ops and saw her brother sleeping, I came back and told her that he was and she smiled and went back to sleep. I laid down next to her pain searing through my chest. Skye tried snuggling closer to me and I kinda moved away from her. She didn't move any closer and I felt guilty. The pain started getting worse and worse until I was gasping for air and I passed out.

Skye's pov

As I was falling into a deeper sleep I thought that it was strange that Hunter wasn't moving a lot which he normally does when he sleeps and he normally kicks me off of the bed. I woke up and said "Hunter are you okay? Baby what's wrong? Hunter? Hunter?" I was scared he was breathing but he wouldn't wake up. I started shaking and when I touched him he screamed a god awful scream which made me burst into sobs. I didn't understand why he was in so much pain even now that Sensei had fixed him. I knew he wouldn't get help because he's too damn stubborn.

Laraya and Matthew started crying so I got up and made them a bottle and sang them the lullaby that my mom used to sing to me before my father so brutally murdered her. My mother never did anything wrong so I always wondered why my father killed her. I thought that maybe it was because she had tried leaving him and tried taking me and Dakota away from him. The night that my father killed my mother was hell they got into a huge fight and my father strangled my mother.

From then on life with my father was hell. Dakota and I were treated like slaves. The night that he killed Dakota, Dakota had tried running away and our father had found him and tortured him for 10 days before finally slitting his throat. I had to watch him repeatedly torture my brother and it was awful. It was then that I vowed that I would become a power ranger so that I could destroy my father for what he had put our family.

Seeing Dakota alive gave me a real sense of hope. Because if he's back I know we could beat our father. Hunter groaned and started coughing and I looked at him something caught my eye. He never sleeps with a shirt on and when I looked at his chest he still had bruises all over it. Which explained why he was in so much pain all of the time and the bruises were still too fresh looking which really worried me. I gently covered him with the blanket and fell back asleep. The next morning we all met up in the dining hall again to assess the damage done by the hurricane the TVs showed just a lot of water damage nothing too serious in the city which was surprising due to the high winds. It was still very windy and Sensei sent us out to help clean up and against Sensei's wishes Hunter came too. Blake and Cam stayed behind to help watch the babies. Hunter was still in a huge amount of pain and you could tell it by looking at his face.


	16. i need a hero

Chapter 16: I need a hero.

To get why I named this chapter the way I named it please listen to Hero by skillet.

I went into a building and heard what sounded like a little girl crying the building looked like it could fall at any minute I ran into what looked like a child's bedroom and found a little girl clutching a teddy bear I scooped her up and ran out of the building. When we got outside the building collapsed and I thanked God that I went in there when I did because it probably would've killed both of us if I had gone in there later. The little girl saw my morpher and said "you're a power ranger aren't you?" I said "yes sweetie I am and I am also a mother." I heard someone yelling "Carrie! Carrie where are you?!" The little girl yelled back "mommy! I'm over here!"

Carrie's mother came up to us and said "thank you so much for finding my daughter ma'am." Carrie said "mommy she's a power ranger look." pointing to my morpher. The girl's mother smiled and hugged Carrie. Saving a child was a giant step from battling my father. I was surprised he didn't attack the city since we were our most vulnerable. I told Carrie and her mother "you guys need to run to the stadium you'll be safer there."

They took off and Hunter, Dakota, and I went back to looking for anybody that was still in their house. I went into one house and saw that the wind had knocked a tree onto the roof. Even though I knew it was highly dangerous to go in there I still went not caring about my own safety. When I ran into the building I knew that it was going to collapse at some point.

The last thing I wanted to do was get trapped by falling debris. I hoped that the roof would hold at least until I got out. Suddenly I heard something snap and the roof caved in on me pinning me against the ground knocking me unconscious. When I came to I heard Hunter and Dakota yelling "Skye okay come on this is totally not funny stop playing games get your butt out here and let's head home." I yelled "Hunter, Dakota, I'm trapped help me!" god I hoped they heard me. I was in so much pain I didn't know where I was truly hurt.

I heard Hunter say "Skye where the hell are you?!" I heard the fear in his voice and I decided to scream in hopes that they would hear me. I heard Dakota say "did you hear that?" Hunter said "yeah I did, it sounded like it came from over here." I heard someone climb onto the debris and I whimpered. Hunter must have seen me and he said "oh my God! We're going to get you out of here Skye I promise." I said "Hunter it hurts." I could see fear flashing through his eyes and I myself became completely terrified. Hunter radioed to Sensei and told him that a house had collapsed on me and that I was probably hurt.

Hunter started clearing the debris from off of me and I screamed as he moved the debris off of my left leg. I knew then that it was broken and my back hurt something terrible. Hunter gently picked me up and ninja streaked back to ninja ops. I felt like I was going to pass out I was in so much pain. When Sensei saw me he said "Hunter take her into the x-ray room I need to see how bad her leg is." Hunter said "Skye was complaining about back pain as well." Sensei said "okay well I need you to leave for a minute." Hunter laid me on the table and left Sensei put the lead apron on me and took the x-rays and sure enough my leg was broken. Sensei said "your back isn't broken but you do have some severe bruising to your lungs and kidneys, also you have 4 broken ribs." He took me into a hospital room and hooked me up to a heart monitor and an IV drip. He left and Hunter came back in. I said "Hunter thank you." He said "I'll be your hero anytime babe."


	17. somebody make a move

Chapter 17: somebody make a move.

To understand the name of this chapter please listen to somebody make a move by icon for hire.

Hunter's pov

I had promised Skye that I wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her and what do you know something happened to her. Sensei put her leg in a cast and wrapped her chest. God I feel horrible I broke my promise to her. The one thing I don't understand is that why she had gone into a building that she knew was going to cave in.

I could tell Skye was in pain even though she tried hiding it from me. I said "babe you don't have to hide your pain from me." she said "I don't want you thinking it's your fault when it's not." I said "Skye I'm already blaming myself." She gave me a dirty look and said "it's not your fault Hunter"

Sensei said that Skye could come back to our room so instead of making her get into a wheelchair I picked her up and carried her to our room and laid her on the bed I knew she was still mad at me for knowing it was my fault that she got hurt. My chest hurt so badly as I lay down and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't.

When I finally drifted off to sleep I had a dream that Lothor had kidnapped me and had strapped me to a table and was torturing me making Skye watch the whole thing. He kept stabbing me but not in places that could kill me. When I tried waking up I couldn't it felt like I was frozen all over again. Finally I snapped out of the dream and saw that I was not in mine and Skye's room. When I tried moving I realized I was strapped to a table.

I freaked out and started screaming. I looked up and saw Motodrone one of Lothor's cronies and he laughed and said "well, well, well. Look who decided to finally wake up." I noticed a video camera and knew that he was going to send the video to ninja ops. He turned the camera on and said "hello rangers as you can see I have something you would want a lot." He moved from in front of me and then walked over to me and kicked me in my chest I let out a shriek and Motodrone slapped me. He turned back to the camera and said "navy ranger if you ever want to see your big brother alive you'd come and fight me. You have five minutes to make your decision although I think for Hunter's sake you need to hurry. We're in the abandoned warehouse" He turned back to me and stabbed me in the stomach I screamed and my vision went dark.

Blake's pov

I ninja streaked to the warehouse and broke down the damn door. I yelled "Motodrone so help me God if you've hurt Hunter in any way I'm going to kill you!" Motodrone popped up in front of me and kicked me sending me flying and I crashed into a steel table. I got up and screamed "thunder storm ranger form!" I flew into a rage seeing the blood on Motodrone's hands knowing all too well whose blood that was. I didn't even feel the blade slicing through my heart. My vision grew dark and I felt the blade being jerked out then I was thrown in ice cold water jolting me awake. I looked up and saw Hunter clutching his stomach standing in front of Motodrone who laughed and said "you make a move and your precious little brother will die!" I said "Hunter kill him don't worry about me!"

Hunter's pov

I should've seen it coming I charged towards Motodrone and suddenly he released a huge bolt of lightning screaming "you fools aren't the only ones who have the power of thunder!" I saw the lightning hit the tank that Blake was in and he started screaming. Motodrone said "I told you that I would kill your brother if you made a move!" and disappeared. The lightning stopped and Blake drifted to the bottom of the tank. I didn't care about my own wound all I cared about was getting to Blake. I dove into the water and grabbed Blake. When I dragged Blake out I knew that he wasn't breathing. I tried my hardest to do CPR but it was no use Blake was already gone.


	18. the last night

Chapter 18: the last night.

This has a hint of suicide but it does not happen. It's a song fic chapter to the last night by skillet.

Despite my own injuries I picked Blake's body up and ninja streaked with him back to ninja ops. I collapsed outside near the waterfall. I sent a distress signal through my morpher and blacked out.

Cam's pov

Something totally weird happened we just received a distress signal from Hunter's morpher but that isn't the weird thing I pinged his morpher's location off of our satellite and apparently he's outside of the waterfall.

As with all distress signals we're required to go and check them out. I walked out through the waterfall entrance and found Hunter cradling his brother's body I knew by the injuries Blake had received he was gone and probably couldn't be brought back. I focused my attention on Hunter and he barely opened his eyes and said "Cam tell Tori I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Motodrone used our own element against him killed him almost instantly." Hunter then coughed up a huge amount of blood and that's when I saw the stab wound to his stomach.

Hunter's pov

Cam went to get a stretcher and I pulled out my pocket knife and was about to kill myself when I thought of what I'd be leaving behind a beautiful wife and my twins. I looked at the scars on my wrists from when I had cut myself when I was younger. I put my knife away and Cam came back out and put me on the stretcher. Cam said "you know Hunter your lucky an inch deeper and it could've ended badly."

I didn't care all I cared about was that I failed once again at being a brother. I told Cam to go get Tori so that I could talk to her before my surgery. She came in and she said "oh God Hunter where's Blake?" I told her "Tori I'm so sorry but he was stabbed through the heart and thrown in water and electrocuted he didn't make it." she let out a sob. She said "he didn't want to go back in the cryogenic chamber so I'm going to have Cam and Sensei bury him in the ninja cemetery." I nodded my consent ashamed of myself still. Tori practically ran out of the room sobbing. Sensei came back in and said "I'm going to give you an anesthetic in your IV. When the surgery is over we're going to bury Blake."

After the surgery was over Sensei put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me to the cemetery Tori was sobbing at Blake's casket. When she saw me she moved as far away from me as possible. I felt awful enough and seeing Tori holding Alex and acting the way she was towards me it killed me. When they lowered Blake's coffin into the ground Tori slipped away. Skye wheeled me to our room and helped me into bed. I started sobbing and Skye gently wrapped her arms around me trying desperately not to hurt me which was hard because my heart was hurting and not just my chest or stomach.

Skye said "Hunter, Blake would want you to go on with your life and not be so upset." I snapped at her saying "your always being so optimistic it's not even funny. I just lost my brother! At least you have yours still!" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes and grabbed the twins and left the room.

Skye's pov

I can't believe that Hunter snapped at me like he did. We had never gotten into one argument and it really hurt me that he yelled at me when I was trying to comfort him. I went to Tori's room and she said "what the hell do you want?" I said "Hunter and I just got in a fight." Tori's face softened and she said "I'm sorry Skye it's just you have Hunter who is completely fine and Blake's dead. God I can't believe it."

I went back to mine and Hunter's room and found him asleep I put the babies in their crib and crawled into bed.


	19. waking up

Chapter 19: waking up.

To get why I named this chapter the way I did please listen to awake and alive by skillet.

My life went from gone to worse Hunter would not talk to me at all. I wanted so desperately to get my husband back. He was practically ignoring me and our children. The tension between Hunter and Tori was just as bad if not worse. I begged God that Hunter would wake up and at least start talking to me. At this point I don't care if he hated me.

I couldn't bear not knowing what his problem was. I mean I know his little brother was murdered in front of him. I had gone through the same thing. I love Hunter but our relationship right now is going through hell and I'm trying to bring it out. It's miserable I mean it's like he doesn't even notice me anymore.

Finally one day Hunter came up to me and said "babe I'm so sorry for everything I love you more than anything in this world and I feel awful that I've been treating you like shit these past few days." I said "Hunter you could've talked to me about your feelings you know I did lose Dakota once." Hunter said "I was worried you would divorce me because I was being basically a stuck up bastard." I said "now babe I would never think that about you." I kissed him he was still in a lot of pain and so was I my leg wasn't healing very well but the injuries to my back were at least healing.

Hunter was trying to make up for everything the babies were almost 8 months old now and were starting to say their first words. Laraya's first was daddy and Matthew's first was mommy. They're also starting to stand. This is kind of bad for me because I'm on crutches and they almost always try to grab the crutches and nearly cause me to fall over.

Hunter seems to think it's funny which it isn't. Hunter is doing his best to help me out as much as he can. Everything quickly went back to normal and I was happy. Hunter and I were working out the issues and soon he started healing more and his chest wasn't as badly bruised as it was before. My leg was starting to heal more and I was put into a brace that would allow me to walk on it but I could only walk a few minutes a day then I'd have to use the crutches again.

Hunter's pov

Finally everything started to return back to normal Skye wasn't avoiding me and Tori could at least stand to be in the same room with me. However she kept Alex as far away from me as possible never bringing him with her when I was around. I wanted to see my nephew, the only thing I had left of my brother that didn't hate me other than his dirtbike but at least that can't talk.

Tori makes me feel like shit. I don't understand why she hates me it's not my fault Blake died.


	20. it's not me it's you

Chapter 20: it's not me it's you.

To get why I named this chapter the way I did please listen to it's not me it's you by skillet.

One day Tori came up to me and said "Hunter I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I've been so upset since Blake died and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I smiled and hugged Tori. I was glad everything had gone completely back to normal now.

Skye and I were getting along much better but I still felt bad for pretty much abandoning her. I was selfish and only thought of myself when my wife needed me. As the weeks went by I was cleared to fight again and Skye was able to not have to use her crutches.

I took Skye on our first date in a long time we went to Jimmy's Pizzeria where we had had our first date. She looked stunning. When we were walking home I saw that she was crying I asked her "babe what's wrong?" Skye said "Hunter have you ever thought that you weren't good enough for anyone?" I said "Skyeler Marie Bradley your good enough for me. I would never trade you for the world. You are my everything." She said "it's my fault you've gotten hurt so many times. My father is trying to destroy everything I have to get to me." I said "now Skye your father is nothing but an asshole that needs to go to anger management." She laughed at that and we arrived back home without another word said.

That night I laid awake thinking of what Skye had said earlier. I knew that she was feeling awful. The next morning I woke up to no Skye once again and when I ran into the control room I saw her battling her father. I ninja streaked to the beach and soon found them fighting. I could tell Skye was already at her limit. Suddenly someone that I didn't recognize attacked me. At first I didn't know who it was and then it hit me I said "Christian?" Christian was my best friend in the thunder ninja academy and when Lothor attacked the academy Christian was gunned down.

Christian smiled and said "it's good to see you too Hunter. I see that you're a ranger also. Thunder storm shadow warrior form!" I yelled "ninja storm thunder warrior form!" I grabbed my thunder staff and got into a fighting stance. Christian charged at me and I easily sidestepped him. I grabbed him by the throat and screamed "Christian is this what Adam would want you to be doing? Fighting alongside the man that killed him!" (Adam is Christian's older brother Lothor killed him right before he had killed Christian by slitting his throat). Christian's visor opened and I saw tears streaming down his face. I released him and he stumbled back and turned his attention to Lothor. He screamed "I'm not letting you use me anymore!" Lothor laughed and said "say goodbye!" Christian said "if I die I want to die a hero and be buried by my brother."

Christian shot at Lothor and Lothor dodged and threw a smoke bomb at Christian and while he was trying to get his bearings Lothor Stabbed him through the heart and threw him to the ground breaking his sword and he left leaving half of his sword still impaling Christian. I yelled at Skye to go home and she ninja streaked back to ninja ops I ran over to my former best friend he was barely breathing and coughed out "Hunter kill me." I looked at him and said "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to go get help." Christian grabbed me and said "no, Hunter please Lothor won't stop until his daughter's dead he can control me I'm powerless to stop him. He'll use me to try to kill her. Just do it." I got out the gun that I carry when I'm not on ranger duty and placed it against Christian's head I couldn't believe what I was doing. Christian said "my brother's buried at the thunder ninja academy near the ruins of the dorm you'll find it. It's the only one that's marked." I pulled the trigger tears streaming down my face. Killing monsters is one thing but killing someone that you've known for years even if it's a mercy killing is really hard on you.

I picked Christian's body up and ninja streaked to the ruins of the thunder ninja academy. I quickly found Adam's grave I put Christian's body down and put my jacket over him and dug a fairly deep grave and placed him in it when I had covered his body I found a decent sized stone and put it at the head of the grave and used my lightning to etch this into the stone

Christian Alexander Copeland

Age 23

No longer held down by the darkness

No longer a pawn

Worthy of being a hero

Loved by many

A great ranger, brother and friend

He will be greatly missed.

When I left it started raining which I was happy for the rain soothed me. When I got back to ninja ops I got sick I couldn't stand myself knowing that I had just killed my best friend. He didn't deserve what Lothor had done to him and I vowed that one day I would kill Lothor.


	21. savior

Chapter 21: savior.

This is a song based chapter please listen to savior by skillet. Attempted suicide warning.

Skye's pov

Hunter isn't acting normal and it's worrying me. His friend didn't come back with him. I finally asked him "Hunter will you tell me what happened after you made me leave?" He looked up at me and said "Christian asked me to kill him because your goddamn father was going to use him to kill you. So I shot him in the head. He asked me to bury him by his brother at the ruins of the thunder ninja academy." He burst into sobs. I left the room to get Sensei and when we came back there was blood all over the bed and I found Hunter huddled on the floor with his wrists slashed. I was shocked and angry but even more worried.

A few days after Hunter's attempted suicide I went to see him in the infirmary when I walked into the room Hunter tried faking sleep. I sat down by his bed and I said "how could you be so selfish? I know you killed your best friend but still I cannot raise the twins by myself. Hunter I can't believe you would try and do something so stupid." Hunter said "do you know what it's like to have to kill your fucking best friend? Well do you?" I said "no but I also know that I wouldn't try to kill myself because I have a family and I know what's more important." Hunter said "Skye, you don't understand and you never will." I stormed out of the room and ran to mine and Hunter's room and flung myself onto the new sheets and started sobbing.

I couldn't believe that Hunter had tried killing himself. When Sensei cleared him and he came back to our room I wouldn't speak to him because I was still so upset. As much as I loved Hunter I didn't know how much more I could take. Being a ranger was really destroying our marriage. I thought that if we weren't rangers our marriage would be as strong as it was when we first got married and throughout my pregnancy.

Hunter seemed so distant from me and I didn't know how to help him. I felt awful for screaming at him the way I did a few days earlier. 2 nights later Hunter was having a nightmare and when I tried comforting him when he woke up I got slapped across the face. I was so shocked I couldn't believe he had just hit me. Tears were running down my face and I grabbed the twins and ran out of the room. I laid out a pallet in the control room and grabbed a pop up crib and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and I knew that my face was bruised. I left a note on the crib saying

To anyone that reads this

Hunter slapped me last night I desperately need time to myself

I don't know what to do

I'm taking his dirtbike

Skye

I ran out to the shed and put on Hunter's gear and pulled his dirtbike out and started it. I didn't even care anymore. I felt my phone vibrating and I ignored it I went to the motocross track and shut off the bike and sat on the berm and yanked the helmet off and grabbed my phone out. I looked at my messages and saw one from Hunter saying

Babe I'm so sorry for what happened last night I don't know what happened. If you want to divorce me that's fine. But I do want you to know that I do love you and I always will.

After a few hours I rode back to ninja ops and found Hunter waiting in the shed for me I took off the gear and when he saw the bruise on my face he said "did you get my text?" I said "yeah." He said "you know the only reason I didn't end up killing myself was because you found me. It's like your my savior."


	22. so cold

Chapter 22: so cold

This is another song based chapter please listen to so cold by breaking Benjamin.

Hunter's pov.

Skye hugged me and I knew that she wasn't going to leave me and I was happy. I still had nightmares about Christian's death and I would talk to Skye about my problems more. I promised her that I wouldn't do anything stupid again. Tori was starting to bring Alex around me now and I felt more comfortable around her.

Skye had always wanted a German Shepherd dog and I was going to get her one she had always wanted one that she could train and use against Lothor. So one day I went into town and when I got to the pet store I found the perfect puppy she was beautiful and had brown and black fur and big brown eyes. I got her a little red and black diamond studded collar and a matching leash I tied a little pink bow to her collar and walked back to ninja ops. I walked into mine and Skye's room and when she saw the puppy she squealed and said "oh my God! Is she really mine?" I said "yes babe she's yours." She took the little puppy from me and said "her name will be Nyssa." (Scandinavian for a happy little girl but spelled differently).

Over the weeks Skye trained Nyssa in search and rescue and police dog work. While she was training Nyssa I would watch with Laraya and Matthew. Nyssa did not have a mean bone in her body and was super gentle with the twins she allowed them to pull on her eyes, tail, and fur but when she was training and was given the attack command on another ranger in the attack training gear she was all teeth and claws and when she wasn't being trained she was very nice.

Skye loved Nyssa and would take the ever growing puppy on walks almost every day and would play with her. Matthew and Laraya could do anything to that dog and she would not snap or do anything to hurt them. Skye trained Nyssa so that she would only attack on command by her or another ranger. Nyssa even had her own protective gear that greatly resembled a police dog's bullet proof vest.

Sensei loved the fact that we brought a dog into the team. It could bring the element of surprise to the plate when we're fighting Lothor. Nyssa got along great with everyone on the team.

One day about a month after I got Nyssa Lothor attacked the city Skye and Dustin yelled "ninja storm ranger form ha!" me and Dakota yelled "ninja storm thunder warrior form!" Skye said "come on Nyssa let's go kick some bad guy ass!" We ninja streaked to the city and found Lothor at the beach when he saw Nyssa he said "really? You brought a little mutt to fight me!" Skye said "don't underestimate my puppy! Nyssa attack!" she jumped and bit him on the arm refusing to let go until he finally flung her off and retreated. Skye threw her a treat and patted her on the head.

Dakota was acting strange he seemed like something was shoved up his ass half the time. He broke up with Lilly and retreated to his room he even called Skye a bitch when she asked him what was wrong. He was being very cold to the world and it not only bothered me it concerned me.

Dakota's pov

Being Lothor's son has made me realize that I'm too dangerous for anyone to be around me. I couldn't take the chance of Lilly getting hurt because of me I love her too much. I couldn't tell Lilly the truth she wouldn't believe that I'm half alien. I shut myself off from the rest of the team for their own safety not because I hated them in fact that's the exact opposite I cut myself off to protect them.


	23. dear agony

Chapter 23: dear agony.

Another song based chapter please listen to dear agony by breaking Benjamin.

Skye's pov

I'll agree Dakota is acting very strange he even avoids me. I'm very worried about him. I don't want my brother to try to hurt himself like Hunter did. He was scaring me. I didn't know what to do didn't know how to help him. Not even Nyssa's antics would cheer him up. No one could get through the wall he put up. It was really starting to piss me off. I'd try to talk to him but he'd brush me off.

Even Sensei tried talking to Dakota but nothing worked at all. He would not crack and tell us what the hell was going on with him. I wished that he would tell us something because it's definitely not good to keep all of these emotions inside. I went on training Nyssa and she kept getting better and better.

My father hasn't attacked the city for a month which is a blessing we really needed the break from fighting him. I was hoping that during that time Dakota would crack and tell us why he wasn't acting right but he didn't. I was terrified that he would go and try to do something stupid like try to kill himself.

Dakota finally came to me one day and said "Skye I can't do this anymore. I've had it with everything! I'm scared that something bad is going to happen to our team if I stay." I said "Dakota everything's going to be okay I promise." and hugged my brother. He said "I'll stay oh and another thing you're short." I said "oh yeah well you're too tall." We both laughed I'm 5'3" and he's 6'4". Hunter is 6'5" they both make me feel like a midget.

Hunter has given me the nickname tiny which I honestly hate. Nyssa is getting big and her training is going great. Laraya and Matthew are almost a year and a half old now and they're getting big. Hunter is a great daddy. When I first met him he came off as arrogant, snide, cocky, and rude but the longer I was with him he mellowed out and became much nicer. He constantly tells me that I beat down his wild side.

After my national cheerleading competition Hunter got me what he called a "girlfriend pass" to all of his races in which I was able to go where no one else could go which was back in the area where they were getting ready and during the races I was able to watch where the reporters took pictures and videos.

As much as I hated motocross I still went to support my boyfriend I mean he hated cheerleading and color guard and but he still came to my competitions and then after he won the Blue Bay Harbor Championship he proposed to me and of course I said yes. We'd see each other every weekend and we'd never have a dull moment. I don't think anybody could with Hunter. He can drive me absolutely crazy at times. But I guess that's a husband's job.

Hunter started getting more hands on with Nyssa's training to give me a break. One day he decided to put her search and rescue skills to the test so I hid where I thought she wouldn't be able to find me and I faintly heard Hunter give Nyssa the search command. After about 10 minutes she found me and gave the cue that she had found me. I patted her head and gave her a jerky treat. She barked and jumped at my leg and I rubbed her ears. Nyssa brought light to my family's agony.


End file.
